


A Need of Nutella

by fiirewalkwithme



Category: Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Boku-tachi wa Mada Shiranai, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Nutella, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiirewalkwithme/pseuds/fiirewalkwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrono and Yuki are out on a mission. In the rain. Their destination? The store. Their objective? Nutella. When they get back home is where the real drama begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need of Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for a Fanfiction Iron Chef competition I was in at AOD (Animation on Display)--an Anime convention. 
> 
> The funny thing is, I was given two characters I knew nothing about, other than a little blurb. I was given: Atsumu "Yukiatsu" Matsuyuki and Chrono Harlowan. I was also given a location: Shinjuku (Which I didn't pull out at the time, so there's no mention of it), and a situation: They're caught in bad weather. Go.
> 
> The secret ingredient was PERSEVERANCE.
> 
> I did my best with what I had. I was happy that I got to look the characters. It helped give me a visual
> 
> In the end, I got fourth place for adding in a little smut. We were told it was allowed, so I went there. I hope you enjoy this bit of crack. Reading bits about the shows, that's all I imagine this to be for any fans of their given sources.

Yukiatsu glared daggers at Chrono. He was the reason they were out in this rain storm. The stupid brunette ate up the Nutella he had bought. It was annoying to share a flat with such an annoying guy. 

“Let’s just get in there and get out, okay?” Yukiatsu sighed.

“Look, you can get mad at me all you want,” Chrono said as he fought with his umbrella, “but you can’t deny the awesome deliciousness of Nutella, and you know it!”

“Whatever.” Yukiatsu shook his head. “This really hasn’t been a great week for me, okay?”

“I’ve noticed.” Chrono shrugged.

Soon the pair were out of the rain and in the supermarket. Neither of them had brought any sort of umbrella, so they were sopping wet. Chrono ran his hands through his hair and shook the wetness from his hands. Yukiatsu glared at his companion when the water hit his face.

“Look, Yuki…I know you’ve been moody lately, I just wish you’d chill. I think you’re an awesome roommate. I just don’t get the ‘tude.

“Look, Chron, it’s none of your fucking business, okay?” Yukiatsu groaned and stormed off to look for the Nutella.

Chrono sighed as he sat down on an empty bench. The younger man pulled out his phone and began playing a game. Fifteen minutes passed before Chrono’s blonde companion came back with two containers of Nutella.

“I bought one for each of us, okay?”

Chrono leaped up and hugged Yuki. “Awesome!” He backed away after a few seconds. “I mean…that’s cool.”

Yuki rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever.”

After a wet and windy twenty minute walk, they were back at their flat. Yuki was already taking off his wet clothes. 

Chrono watched his friend as he began to take off his own clothes. “You know…the academy might be a good place for you to work out your issues. We could use more men at the Bureau.”

“Please, I doubt they’d take me. Besides, football and swimming keeps me pretty busy as it is.”

“Okay, okay.” Chrono said as he headed for his room to put on clean clothes.

Yuki followed Chrono and knocked at his open door. “Look…“

Chrono jumped. “Dude!“

Yuki frowned. “Sorry. I wanted to explain myself.“ Yuki walked fully into Chrono’s room. “The reason I’ve been so moody…I lost a close friend of mine two years ago today.”

Chrono sat on his bed and motioned for Yuki to do the same. It was something he picked up from his mother. He couldn’t help it.

Yuki eyed Chrono’s bed. It felt awkward to be shirtless and wet in the younger man’s room. “Look, I don’t want to bore you. It’s not that interesting.”

Chrono crossed his arms over his chest. “C’mon, just tell me. You’ve told me this much. Sit. Talk.”

Yuki rolled his eyes and sat next to the brunette. “It’s just…it’s complicated.”

Chrono bit his bottom lip. “Complicated?”

Yuki nodded. “Yeah.” Yuki fought the urge to cry. He wouldn’t. “He was murdered.”

Chrono’s eyes got wide, but he didn’t know what to say.

“It’s all so stupid…I mean…it should’ve been me. These guys from school jumped us, and I ran away. They pummeled him to death.” Yuki bit his lip as the tears came. He didn’t want them to come, but here they were. “Those fucking bastards.” He was shaking now.

Chrono reached around his friend and hugged him. “It’s not your fault, Yuki. It’s not your fault.” He rubbed Yuki’s back.

Yuki pushed Chrono away. A loud sob escaped his mouth. “You don’t know anything! He was my everything, and I ran away!”

Chrono blinked.

“I mean…I don’t know what I mean. I think I loved him, but I never got to tell him.”

Chrono shivered. He had tears in his eyes now as well. “I can’t believe you’ve been carrying that for all these years. You can’t keep stuff like that bottled up.”

“I know…it’s why I go out running every morning. I can’t think about it. Running clears my head.”

Chrono sighed as he embraced Yuki again. The blonde tried to resist, but he softened into the hug. 

“Thanks, Chrono…I just wish you could’ve known him.”

“If he’s anything like you, I’m sure he’s awesome. It’s amazing how you’ve persevered all this time.”

Yuki shivered as he hugged Chrono back. “You don’t know the half of it.”

Chrono pulled back and kissed Yuki. “Yuki…you’re an amazing person, don’t let this get you down. You have friends who care about you and love you. I know I do.”

Yuki’s eyes widened somewhat. “Y-you do?”

Chrono sighed. “Yes. You’re a moody bastard, but seeing you in the rain awhile ago got me really going.”

“Heh, we could get in the shower and I can get all wet again for you.” Yuki teased.

“Oh, Yuk, please don’t be joking.”

Yuki pulled Chrono into a deep kiss and tugged the brunette towards his bathroom. The two stripped out of the remainder of their wet clothes and stepped into the shower.

The hot water cascaded over their naked bodies as they passionately kissed. Chrono tugged at Yuki’s hair as he pulled him close. Yuki deeply massaged his tongue with Chrono’s.

“Mmm…” Yuki moaned. He reached down and stroked Chrono’s hardening member. Chrono gasped in response. He reached down to reciprocate.

The two men were grinding into each other as they stroked faster. Their mouths locked in heated passion. Both guys were close to bursting before Yuki pulled back. “Lean back against the wall.” He ordered the younger man.

Chrono rested his back against the tiled wall. Yuki kneeled down in front of the dark haired younger man. He stroked Chrono’s member a couple times before licking the tip experimentally. Chrono gave out an appropriate moan as Yuki’s mouth surrounded the head and soon slid up and down its length.

Yuki let out a low moan as he bobbed back and forth on Chrono’s length. Chrono reached down and tugged Yuki’s hair. 

“F-fuck, Yuki…” Chrono gasped.

Yuki continued to suck and moan simultaneously. Chrono tugged even harder on Yuki’s hair. “Oh, man…I am…I am so close.”

Yuki kept going until Chronos let out a gasp as Yuki’s tongue met a warm and salty wetness. He pulled back and grinned up at Chrono. He licked his lips a little as he swallowed.

Chrono sighed. “Fuck, man, that was…” He was lost at words just as the power went out. “Whoops…” Chrono waved his hand and a tiny light appeared. “Sorry…heh, that’s what happens when I masturbate too. It’s why we keep having issues.”

“Yeah, I figured as much.” Yuki rolled his eyes. “You’re usually pretty good about that sort of thing otherwise.”

Chrono nodded. “I know.”

Yuki chuckled. “C’mon, let’s dry off and break into that Nutella.”

Chrono grinned. “YES! And I promise not to eat it all this time. Well, I’ll try.”

Yuki chuckled. “It’s okay, that’s why I bought two.”


End file.
